<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>researching the curse by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222623">researching the curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [305]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "one cursed day," Sakura and Syaoran are searching for the source of those mysterious events, and stumble upon a shop that is much more than they can handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doumeki Shizuka/Kinomoto Sakura, Hiiragizawa Eriol/Ichihara Yuuko, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran/Maru-dashi/Moro-dashi, Watanuki Kimihiro/Li Syaoran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [305]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though no one else involved in the incident has any memory of it, Sakura and Syaoran certainly do. And though it is difficult for either of them to talk about without getting incredibly flustered, they both know that it needs to be discussed, because there is no way that something like that happened by chance. That was particularly strong magic, and if something like that happened specifically to the two of them, then it is almost definitely not just a coincidence. Actually, it is a lot more likely that someone has it out for them, but they have no idea who it could be, or for what reason.</p><p>The only thing that they know is that they need to get to the bottom of this, before something like that happens again. Though, and this is something that neither of them admit out loud, the actual incident itself is not that bad, and a repeat would not be all that unpleasant. But they know that there is probably a lot more to it than just their unlikely pleasure at being used by their practically comatose friends, and that it could turn into something a lot more dangerous, if they were to allow that.</p><p>So they have to use their abilities to track down the source of that magic, in order to make sure that they prevent anything worse from happening, as well as figure out why they are being targeted in the first place. It is a lot of work on the two of them, but eventually, they are able to track down the source of that magic, or at least what they hope is the source. They will not know until they get there, and they waste no time in doing so, both hoping that they are prepared enough to deal with whatever they might find upon arrival.</p><p>Neither expect it to be a shop, though. In fact, they are both so put off by the building that they arrive at that neither want to believe this is really the right location. Syaoran accuses her of bungling it somehow, while Sakura reminds him that he was the one in charge of navigating, since he had already told her he thought she might mess it up. The two of them are soon bickering a bit, trying to work out how an unassuming building like this could really be the source of their troubles.</p><p>Is there something hiding beneath the surface here, or did they just screw up that badly? Syaoran seems to think that it is the latter, while Sakura argues for the potential of the former, mostly just because she does not want to give up and leave already. If this really is the place, and they decide not to investigate because it seems unlikely, then they could end up missing something important, and inviting even more harm. However, while they are arguing right in front of the building, their questions are quickly answered, as the two of them are nudged forward by an unseen force.</p><p>It is just a quick push, just enough to push them past the entryway to the path that leads up to the door, but it is enough to get their attention. Both of them have felt the same push, and both can tell that there is something magical about it, not just the coincidence of both of them stumbling at once, and both can assume that, if they try to turn around, they will be pushed back. At the same time, if they stand here and do nothing, they will probably be pushed further forward, until they are finally inside.</p><p>“We should probably head in, huh?” Sakura asks, in a very small voice. By now, it is starting to show that she is pretty nervous about the whole thing. Even knowing that it is probably entirely to do with the magic that she has obtained, she still worries about it being something a lot scarier than that, and if she sees a ghost, or anything like that, she might not be able to handle it.</p><p>“It is what we came here for,” Syaoran replies, not showing any fear at all. “I guess this really is the right place, even if it doesn’t look like it.” He starts to walk forward, taking the lead and wanting to be strong for Sakura, able to tell that this is freaking her out a bit. As long as the two of them stick together, they should be just fine, but at the same time, they are probably dealing with magic unlike anything that they have ever faced before.</p><p>If their opponent turns out to be too strong, there is no telling what might happen, especially now that they know that this shop is not what it seems. There could be any number of magical forces at play here, and they could be walking into a trap, considering the fact that their enemy seems to know a lot more about them, not that that is so hard, since the two of them really do not know much of anything, except the location of this shop. And, of course, that could be a trap as well, made easy to track down just so that their enemy could lure them here and…</p><p>Well, it is hard to tell what they might want with the two of them. The attack with turning their friends into mindless, groping zombies is hard to get a read on, and if it is anything else like that, it’s hard to say what they are walking into, and if it will be better or worse, or what intentions that this enemy really has for him. Their not-so-secret enjoyment of being fondled and fucked by their friends is not on the forefront of their minds right now, though, as they make sure to stick close together, approaching the doorway of the shop.</p><p>Then they see them; two girls, looking to be about their size and age. One has blue hair, and the other pink, and they look at them with curious expressions, before one of them speaks up and says, “We have guests.”</p><p>“Guests!” the other echoes excitedly. “Please, come in!”</p><p>“Yes, come in!”</p><p>Sakura and Syaoran look at each other first, before nodding and following the girls, still on guard. Though the girls seem relatively harmless, looks can be deceiving, and there is definitely something off about them, something that suggests that they are not nearly as human as they are. But the only way they are going to get answers is to follow them. It is unlikely that these girls are the direct source of their little “problem,” but it is incredibly likely that they are connected in some way.</p><p>“Are you here for your wish?”</p><p>“Is it a wish?” The girls seem incapable of speaking without the other, both echoing whatever the other says in some way, and their steps match perfectly as they lead the two of them down a long hallway.</p><p>“No, nothing like that,” Sakura says.</p><p>“I think you are.”</p><p>“Yes, you are! Even if you don’t know it…”</p><p>“There’s something here that you want!”</p><p>“Well, I’ll say,” Syaoran interjects, irritation starting to show in his voice. “First of all, we <em>want</em> to know who runs this place, and after that, we <em>want</em> to ask them what connection they have to a recent incident.”</p><p>“Oh, I know who you are!”</p><p>“I know, I know! The girl Clow Reed!”</p><p>“The girl! And his descendant!”</p><p>“His descendant!”</p><p>Well, now at least they know that the two of them are definitely connected in some way, or at the very least, they know a lot more than someone who isn’t connected should. And whatever this is, it has something to do with Clow Reed, which is how Sakura and Syaoran got dragged into it to begin with. The main question now is if this is all just a consequence of their connection to him, a misunderstanding that they have little to do with, or if this was intentional, because of that connection. But it does not seem like these girls will be the ones to give them those answers.</p><p>“How do you know about that?” Syaoran asks, still deciding to try and get some answers on this. However, the girls just start giggling, not seeming too intent on answering him.</p><p>“You have to ask her.”</p><p>“That’s right, you have to ask her!”</p><p>“But the mistress is busy right now-”</p><p>“The mistress is busy, so you’ll just have to settle for playing with us!”</p><p>“Play with us, with us!”</p><p>“We don’t have time to play!” Syaoran snaps, not in the mood for whatever it is that the two of them are getting at. “This is really important business, so you’d better tell this mistress of yours to get un-busy!”</p><p>“Syaoran, please,” Sakura says, trying to calm him down and bring some decency back to the conversation. “We don’t mind waiting if we have to, but maybe now isn’t the best time for a game-”</p><p>Suddenly, the two of them are frozen stiff, and being pushed into a room along the hallway. As they go, the girls follow them, speaking in unison, “Don’t be silly! It’s always time to play!”</p><p>Maybe they really are in over their heads here. They definitely should have been more guarded, or maybe they should not have come here at all, because now it is clear that they are not strong enough to resist whatever powers are at play here. And because of that, they find themselves locked in a room with these two girls.</p><p>“Call me Moro!” “Call me Maru!”</p><p>As soon as they introduce themselves, Sakura realizes that her clothes are falling from her body, as if pulled off by invisible hands. At the same time, Syaoran is stripped as well, and though the two of them struggle, they are not exactly able to move freely, and certainly not able to get beyond the control of the girls, who watch gleefully, excited to play the game that they have in mind. Both Sakura and Syaoran are pretty sure that they know exactly where this is going, considering what happened the last time they found themselves stripped naked.</p><p>So is it any wonder that there is a part of them, just a small part, that is just as excited as scared? And though it is a small part, it still leaves them both realizing that the last time had such a serious effect on them, to make them get excited over being so helpless, while these girls giggle and rush forward, each choosing one of them to start touching.</p><p>Sakura squirms, feeling Maru’s hands running all over her body, making her whimper a bit, especially as one hand drifts to her chest, and the other between her legs. Giggle, Maru starts to finger her, which makes her go weak in the knees, though she does not collapse, since she is frozen in this position.</p><p>And while Maru has her fun with Sakura, Moro stands behind Syaoran, reaching a hand around to start stroking his half-hard cock, taking no time at all to get him the rest of the way there, also giggling. Both girls seem thrilled by just how excited their captives are, even before they have gotten started. It is humiliating to be put in another position like this, and even more humiliating that their bodies seem to react on their own, ready to be used again, no matter how the mind may try to disagree.</p><p>Coming here was probably a bad idea, and definitely more than they can handle. Neither is able to break free, and neither is able to do much of anything beyond letting the two mysterious girls touch them and fondle them however they please, giggling all the while, especially whenever they are able to get either of them to start moaning, wanting to make them fall to pieces, just to prove that they can. Moro and Maru are both a lot to handle, even for the two who have experienced their friends all going at them at once.</p><p>This is different than that, because even though there are only two of them, they are completely aware of their actions, rather than doing this all robotically, as if completely controlled by an outside force and unaware of what they are doing. That makes them all the more fearsome, because they really can gauge reactions, as well as react in return, giggling and teasing them for everything that they do.</p><p>“Is it time to get ready?”</p><p>“It’s time to get ready!”</p><p>They both seem to reach an agreement on something and let go for the moment, going to a chest of drawers in the room that neither Sakura nor Syaoran had noticed before. The girls face away from them as they rifle through the drawers, and also help each other out of their clothes. They help one another put something on, some kind of harness, though it is hard to tell what they are doing from behind, and Sakura and Syaoran are still frozen in place, the magic still keeping them from taking this opportunity to escape.</p><p>But then they turn around, and it is clear to see what they have put on. A pair of strap-ons, so that both of them are wearing the toys, and in their hands, they both carry lube as they walk over to join their partners. Or, rather, it seems that they switch, with Maru focusing on Syaoran, while Moro comes over to stand in front of Sakura, gleefully stroking her toy as she starts to get it slick with lube.</p><p>Maru, on the other hand, gets her fingers slick, so that she can start fingering Syaoran to get him ready. It brings back memories of being bent over in front of Sakura, fucked from behind by Yukito, and he is not even surprised at this point that there is a part of him that is craving this, that is eager to be fucked, even by a complete stranger. He is not alone in that, though, because Sakura is having a hard time keeping her own excitement hidden, wanting to feel the toy inside of her, wanting to know how different it feels from a real cock.</p><p>Neither of them have to wait very long to get their answers. Syaoran only has to endure a bit more of the tortuous, teasing fingering before Maru is satisfied with what she has done, certain that he is ready to take her. Then, just like that, the two of them are suddenly bent over, even though neither of the girls move to push them forward. Moro goes to stand behind Sakura, with Maru moving in unison, the two of them behaving like mirror images of each other, putting their hands on the hips of their respective partners.</p><p>“Ready?” “Ready!” “I hope you’re both ready!” “We hope you’re ready!” They say all of this so quickly that they do not actually leave any room for answer, and then they are pushing forward, slowly at first, but enough to cause both Sakura and Syaoran to gasp out. They would not be able to answer even if they wanted to now, left too overwhelmed by all of this to say anything.</p><p>And, of course, both know that no matter what they might say, it will not amount to much of anything, as these two girls seem to have their minds made up about what they are going to do, with no consideration for the feelings of their guests.</p><p>Sakura goes weak as Moro fits the toy inside of her, finding that she rather likes this feeling as well, even if it is different from the real thing. It takes no time at all for her to start thrusting rapidly, giggling to herself all the while, as if this is the most fun game in the world. Sakura, on the other hand, is left moaning pathetically, not sure if she will ever be able to recover from all of this teasing, and with no way of knowing when it will end.</p><p>Maru takes things a little more slowly with Syaoran, giving him time to adjust to feeling the toy in his ass, before she finally starts to move. She laughs at the way he moans from just one thrust, endlessly amused by how much fun it is, and how pathetic he becomes, all because of her. His head is swimming so much that he can barely process any of this, so swept away in it all that the only thing he can do is moan for her, just like she wants him to.</p><p>They are both caught up in the game, both so incoherent now, both completely removed from any reality beyond what is right in front of them. The twins just keep pumping away in them, fucking them until they are both delirious with the pleasure and the confusion. And the girls themselves just keep giggling wildly having so much fun with this that they can hardly contain themselves at all, so delighted by the way that both Sakura and Syaoran keep crying out for them.</p><p>“It must have been so fun!” “Must have been fun! When all of your friends played with you.” “All your friends played with you! So fun!” They keep going on about that day, but never reveal what all they know about it, or what, exactly, this strange shop has to do with any of it. Syaoran and Sakura have known this for a while now, but as they are both sent into shuddering orgasms, screaming out in unison, they know for certain that they are in completely over their heads.</p><p>And the fun is just beginning for them, as they still have not made it to the heart of this shop, or the heart of the matter. There is still so much left to do, and so much left for them to discover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really am terribly sorry, I promise it won’t happen again,” Yuko says, with a smile meant for customer service. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran are sure if an apology of that level is enough to cover for what her employees have done to them since they arrived, nor are they sure if it covers what she inadvertently did to them, but at the very least, they have gotten the answers that they need at last.</p><p>Now that they know that what happened to them on that day was the result of a curse that was only meant to be directed at Clow Reed gone awry, they can at least rest easy knowing that it was not the start of a new battle against a new enemy. Yuko, despite everything they have experienced, seems fairly reasonable, and has done her part to apologize on behalf of Moro and Maru, as well as explain and apologize for her complicated history with Clow Reed causing the two of them so much trouble. It is not much, but it is more than either of them expected, and so, they are both completely willing to accept it for now, and anything is better than finding themselves thrown into a battle.</p><p>“Honestly, I’m just surprised something like that hasn’t happened to Eriol yet,” Sakura muses out loud, without really thinking about it before she speaks.</p><p>“Hmm, who’s this Eriol?” Yuko asks. “Why would my curse effect him?”</p><p>“Oh, I guess that’s kind of complicated,” Sakura says, before trying to launch into an explanation of it. She is not sure if it all makes sense, but Yuko seems to understand it will enough, listening closely to everything that she says. Syaoran does not get a particularly good feeling about how interested she seems to be, considering Eriol’s relation to Clow Reed, and the fact that they are only here because of Yuko cursing him, but it is far too late now to tell Sakura to keep her mouth shut, so he says nothing.</p><p>Once they are done with that discussion, Yuko says, “Well, I thank you for coming here and telling me about all this, but I’m afraid I have other business to attend to now, so I’ll have to leave you for the time being. Feel free to pay me a visit any time you need anything. I’m sure finding this place won’t be a problem for you.”</p><p>~X~</p><p>Eriol is not Clow Reed and yet he is. Yuko is not sure what to make of the boy, who barely seems to react to the fact that she has come to kidnap him, reacting just like Clow Reed would, acting like he understands everything, just like Clow Reed would. He is frustrating in the same way, and acts as if he knows everything in the same way, and Yuko feels the same confusing blend of emotions as she looks at him, now captured in her clutches, not sure if she is meant to love him or meant to hate him.</p><p>Upon hearing about him from Sakura, she could hardly believe it. She could hardly believe that someone like him could slip past her notice so easily, that someone like him was really out there, but now that she has found him, she knows that she has to take him for herself, and yet she has no idea what she is supposed to do with him, now that she has him. Just the same as not knowing how to feel about him, she does not know what she is supposed to do, especially not when he has such little reaction to “meeting” her.</p><p>“We aren’t exactly the same, you know,” he says, after a moment of silence. That’s just like him, always telling her things that she already knows, as if he honestly did not think her capable of figuring it out for herself.</p><p>Scoffing, Yuko replies, “But you’re close enough, and you know that. Were you expecting something like this to happen?”</p><p>“Eventually, yes. I didn’t know if you would find out about me on your own, or if someone would have to tell you, but considering how long it took…I take it you recently met with Sakura?”</p><p>“Just today, actually. I don’t know if she knew what she was doing by telling me about you.”</p><p>“That does sound like her. She probably just let it slip, and probably doesn’t realize even now what it is that you ran off to do,” he says, his smile impossible to read. “But that does bring up the question…what are you going to do with me now that you have me here?”</p><p>“I’m still not sure about that yet,” she replies. “I’m not sure what to do with a child like you, and yet…well, you don’t really talk like a child, now, do you?”</p><p>“I’m sure you already understand how complicated that is.”</p><p>And so, they are stuck, for a little while. Eriol is not going to make any attempts to escape, though Yuko is sure that he could, if his magic is as strong as her senses indicate. At the same time, Yuko does not know what she is supposed to do with him, or how she is supposed to feel about him. She just knows that she wants to keep him here, that she wants to have him here with her while she tries to sort out her feelings, and figure out where to go from here.</p><p>It occurs to her that there is one thing that she would like to do to him. As long as he is not going to try to escape, as long as he is going to continue to give her the illusion of control that she has always craved to have over him, then she wants to take advantage of that fact. As long as she has him as her captive, she wants to be able to tease him, to have her way with him while she sorts out her feelings.</p><p>“As long as you’re here, we might as well take advantage of the situation. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to close like this with you…even if it isn’t really you,” she says. He is tied up in a way that she knows he should be strong enough to break free from, and yet he has not attempted yet, and does not seem willing to attempt even when she tells him this. He just looks at her evenly, as if waiting to see just what she has in store for him. Like he finds the whole thing amusing, like he’s detached from the situation, rather than directly involved in it.</p><p>In other words, exactly like Clow Reed.</p><p>How else is she supposed to handle a meeting like this, when he acts the way that he does? His clothes come off easily with magic, and she stands over him, taking in the difference between him and the man she…she is not sure if “once loved” is the right way to describe it or not, so she puts attempting to describe it out of her mind, at least for the time being, while she has more important things to worry about.</p><p>There is no doubt in her mind that Eriol is too young for her, yet he speaks like he is as ageless as she is, and it is hard to view him in that light. Even seeing him nude like this, taking in his youthful appearance, she can’t rid herself of the feeling that she is doing nothing wrong by taking the time to torment him, to help sort out the mess of emotions that seeing him like this has given her. He is strong enough to escape if he wants to, and she has doe nothing to stop him from protesting, and yet he still looks at her with the most calm and composed expression on his face.</p><p>To him, it must all seem so amusing, and so, in an effort to break his composure, at least a little bit, she drops down, so that she can wrap her lips around the tip of his cock. He makes a soft sound then, the first sign that he has given that any of this is having any sort of effect on him. Yuko wants to make him squirm for her, wants to leave him begging her for release.</p><p>At first, Eriol seems like he will be tough to crack. Despite his soft moans and whimpers, there is not much to suggest that what she is doing torments him any more than it pleasure him. She looks up at him, watching the subtle shifts in his expression, slow as she sucks and licks at him, never wanting to give him too much. Everything that she does, she does to tease, and she knows that she is incredibly good at teasing. She knows at least once person who would say that she teases a bit too well for her own good, so she does not let anything discourage her, keeping up this slight hint of pleasure until Eriol has really begun to squirm.</p><p>He does try to hide that it is having any sort of effect on him, but she is not blind, can see the flickers in his face that show he is starting to crave more, and that she is not giving him what he needs. She is determined to keep him suffering, suffering from how good he is and how desperate he is to feel even better, not giving in until she has decided that it is time.</p><p>She takes him deeper into her mouth, fitting the whole of his cock past her lips, and he squirms and gasps, and tries to keep his reactions hidden from her, for all the good that will do. She can tell now, is getting back into the swing of things, and figuring out how to read him. At first, she was not sure just how well all of this would work out, but now there is no doubt in her mind that she can get an edge over him, that she make him beg her for more, and that she can have her fun being the one to mess with <em>him</em> for a change.</p><p>Even if they are not the same person.</p><p>Just when she thinks that he is getting close to his limit, getting off even on the slight torture that she is inflicting, she makes sure to pull away, so that he does not have the chance to get the release that he wants. Eriol is left panting, trying not to let his disappointment show on his face, trying not to let her know that she is definitely getting to him, but she is still able to tell.</p><p>“What is it?” she asks, letting her voice drip with lust, wanting every word that comes out of her mouth to tease him that much further. “Did you not want me to stop?”</p><p>“You already know that,” he replies, struggling to keep his voice even. “Why would anyone want you to stop?”</p><p>“You don’t have to sound like such a know-it-all every time you speak, you know. This might be a little easier for you, if you just learn to be a little humble,” she says, as she moves away, letting him know that she is done with that for now. If he is painfully disappointed, he does not let that show on his face, but she will break him yet.</p><p>She moves the two of them, so that she can sit down, with Eriol draped over her lap. He is still bound so that he can’t move much at all, but he does not attempt to struggle, even now. She is not sure if that is because he knows it is pointless and has accepted his fate, if it is because it is not actually effecting him, or if it is because he wants this so badly, that he is willing to behave himself to get it.</p><p>“How do you like this?” she murmurs, after sucking on her finger a bit. As she starts working it inside of him, he squirms a bit in her lap, and it is nice to get a reaction out of him again. He says nothing to her question, just letting her do with him whatever she will, but she does not slow down for even a moment, soon moving up to two fingers, spreading and scissoring them in his ass, until she is able to get moans out of him again.</p><p>Eriol is sensitive to this, and she can tell that it feels good for him, that it is getting him riled up all over again. She intends to use this to get him close once more, so that she can once again back off at the last second, just to see how pathetic she can make him, just to see how much she can torment him. Yuko is not really sure what she hopes to accomplish from all of this, or what the outcome is going to change, but it makes her feel better, in some way, to be able to do this with him.</p><p>She is no closer to sorting out her feelings for him, and is not sure if she will ever be able to sort those feelings out, or if everything is going to stay complicated for as long as the two of them continue to exist. Either way, though, she intends to have her fun with him for today, knowing just how to tease him until he is whimpering for her again, until he is close to getting off just from having his ass played with for a bit. Eriol does not have it in him to act like a know-it-all like <em>this</em>, which is at least a very nice change of pace, and a small triumph, even if it is just for the moment.</p><p>“How do you like this?” she asks again, and this time, when he does not answer, she slows to a stop, waiting for him to say something as he pants and whimpers.</p><p>“I…I do like it,” he finally admits, his voice soft, not a hint of smugness to it, and she can’t help but feel like this is an even greater triumph. A great enough triumph that, once she is done with this, she supposes that she can allow herself to be a little bit nicer to the boy.</p><p>“You do, huh? Isn’t that cute?” she teases him, as she starts working her fingers inside of him again, making him moan pathetically as he surrenders himself to her. She is not sure if this is what she wanted from him, because she has no idea <em>what</em> she really wanted, but she can at least feel satisfied with what she has accomplished today, can at least say that she has won in some way, whether that way is substantial or not.</p><p>When Eriol is right there on the edge, his voice breaking as he moans for her, she withdraws her fingers completely, leaving him panting and whining on her lap, trying and failing to regain his composure. It is adorable to see him like this- adorable enough just to see him in this form, even if they are not <em>really</em> the same person- and she could get used to having some power in the situation, for once.</p><p>“Do you want more?” she asks. This time, Eriol does not hesitate before answering her, not wanting to take his chances.</p><p>“I do,” he says, before swallowing hard. “Please.”</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely, and since you seem to have gotten better at behaving yourself,” she replies, “I suppose I can give you what you want. This time, that is.”</p><p>Eriol is still bound, still as helpless as he allows himself to be as he continues to let her keep him bound, and she moves him so that he is on his back, so that she can straddle him. He is so small beneath her, reminding her of just how different things are now, but that familiarity is still there, right there with that sense of triumph, that feeling that, at least for once, at least for now, she is winning against him.</p><p>Yuko is slow as she sinks down onto him, but it does not take long for her to lose herself. Teasing him has been fun and all, but her composed act was an act through and through, and the more she has teased him, the more she has worked herself up, until she finds herself here, wanting him so badly that she can’t help herself for very long. Yuko is soon bouncing on top of him, riding him for all that he is worth as she eagerly, greedily takes his cock, moaning for him just the same as he moans for her.</p><p>She loves this, has missed this, and even if it is all different now, and even if they are not the same, this is still the same, in so many ways, and she has missed it all so much. It is everything that she has been missing out on, and she cries out as she uses his body, until he finally gives into the pleasure that she has built up in him, finally allowed to go over that edge, rather than having her pull him back once again.</p><p>Yuko continues to chase that high until she is there as well, until she is crying out with her orgasm and joining him in his bliss. It has been a strange and eventful reunion for the both of them, and she still does not have any real answers on her feelings for him. She feels satisfied nonetheless, and knows that it does not matter if she has not gotten any answers yet.</p><p>The two of them still have plenty of time to work things out, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That visit to the shop is not the last that Sakura and Syaoran make. Neither of them can resist being drawn there after that first time, and end up frequenting it, drawn in by Yuko and all of the magic surrounding her. They just can’t seem to help themselves, and she does not seem to mind having them visit even a little bit. Neither of them know exactly what has happened between her and Eriol, but both know that the two of them have met since the first time they came to the shop and Sakura told her about him.</p><p>Though, for the most part, Yuko keeps her promise of not letting anything too bizarre happen to them again, and though Moro and Maru do not pull anything like their strange greeting again, the mischief is far from over. The twins mostly behave themselves around the guests, never going so far as to invade personal space like that again, and there are no runaway curses that stick themselves to Sakura or Syaoran, but Yuko has this way about her, of making things happen, and that is how Sakura and Syaoran find themselves a little too involved with her assistant, and one of his friends.</p><p>Neither of them know how this really happened, or why they are going along with it so easily, and it seems like neither Watanuki nor Doumeki have much of a clue either, despite being much more deeply involved with Yuko and her business. If anything, they are jut as perplexed, yet still going through the motions, while Sakura and Syaoran wonder how they keep ending up in strange situations like this, with their clothes off.</p><p>But the attraction in the group is impossible to ignore, and though it is more than likely just a result of the powers within them, drawn together, that does not change the way that things heat up, once Yuko wants them to. And as Sakura finds herself more and more smitten with Doumeki, Syaoran grows quickly flustered around Watanuki, not able to explain what it is that has him so swept up in this, but definitely unable to escape that pull.</p><p>The older boys are just here to do what they have been told, but once the two kids have stripped down for them, Watanuki grows just about as flustered as Syaoran, and Sakura notices just a hint of a blush coming from Doumeki. He seems so strong and reliable, it seems hard to imagine him getting flustered by anything, but at the same time, it seems hard to imagine him taking an interest in doing something like this to begin with. She has no idea what he would want with a girl like her, even if he is being told to do it, but she decides to just go with it, to let it happen.</p><p>It has been a long time since an older boy has made her heart race like this, after all.</p><p>“We should probably go ahead and get undressed like they did,” he suddenly speaks up, breaking the silence, and clearly trying to move things along, since he is the only one capable of keeping a level head in a situation like this.</p><p>“I know that already,” Watanuki snaps, as if he came up with the idea himself, though he was standing there, just as slack-jawed as his partner up until his friend spoken up. Actually, watching them interact, it is hard to believe that they are friends at all, which means that they either aren’t, or they are incredibly close to one another. Sakura is not quite sure.</p><p>The boys strip down, and Sakura can’t help the way she stares, growing steadily more attracted to the young man in front of her, which she did not think was even possible at this point. But she finds herself wanting him more and more, and if she steals glances at Syaoran, she sees that he is blushing furiously his face completely red as he tries to cope with just how overwhelmed he is by all of this. All the while, she finds her questions about how any of them even ended up like this fading, as she begins to simply accept it, and let it happen.</p><p>“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Doumeki asks her, and she nods shyly, remembering the incident at school that day, the one that started all of this, and, of course, their first visit to the shop, and everything that Moro and Maru did to her and Syaoran. By now, she definitely has more experience than she ever expected to at this point in her life, and she finds herself craving more all the time. The fact that she gets to do something like this with someone like Doumeki is even more exciting.</p><p>He is gentle and cautious with her, when he sits back and takes her in his lap, holding her as he starts to touch her. The young man has such a reliable presence, someone that Sakura really feels like she could let herself rely on, someone that could make her heart absolutely flutter. It sure is fluttering right now- more like racing- as one of his hands roams over her flat chest, settling over one of her nipples as he starts to toy with it, making her bite her lip and whimper for him.</p><p>At the same time, Syaoran is on his knees, unable to verbally express what he wants to do, but at least able to show the older boy, as he wraps his lips around his partner’s cock, earning a choked moan from Watanuki. He does not have much more of an idea of how to handle this, just going through the motions and following along with things, a bit envious that he did not have it in him to initially take control, and promising himself that he will do better with that, not letting his own flustered state get in the way of what he does with Syaoran.</p><p>Right now, though, there is nothing left for him but to relax, and let the younger boy show off what he can do. It is a little amazing, just how easily Syaoran is able to let himself get lost in this, with how shy he had seemed to start, but after his rather strange introduction to such matters, he is capable of being a little more forward with direct action, even if he will always be too shy to verbally express his thoughts. If he knows what he wants, the only way to get it is to go for it, even if acting that boldly might leave him even more flustered in the long run.</p><p>While Syaoran takes his initiative, Sakura is able to relax, and let Doumeki completely take care of her. His other hand moves between her legs, touching her just as gently, and she can imagine the serious expression that must be on his face right now. It seems like everything he does is done with complete seriousness, but she can’t help but be attracted to that in him, finding that it turns her on quite a bit. Right now, she whimpers as he slowly fingers her, feeling how wet she already is for him.</p><p>If not for her overwhelming arousal taking over all of her feelings, she might be a little embarrassed for just <em>how</em> turned on she is. But all she can think about is how much she wants him, not minding that it is obvious that she is completely caught up in him, so charmed that she is soaked in her arousal. And, anyway, that is nothing to be embarrassed about, not when it is only going to make it that much easier for her to take him, once he is finally done getting her ready for that.</p><p>She has to admit that his cock is impressive, a bit intimidating. Sakura is still learning and gaining experience in such things, but she knows at least enough to know that. The more he does to get her ready, and the wetter that she is for him, the easier it is going to be for her to handle him. And even knowing all of <em>that</em>, she can still feel herself growing impatient, wanting to have him right here and now, wanting to feel him inside of her while he holds her close and steady.</p><p>“There we go,” he mumbles, his voice low near her ear, making her shudder in her anticipation. She wants this so badly that she can hardly stand it, wondering if this is all just being enhanced by some sort of magic, or if this is all natural, if she would have gone to pieces for Doumeki either way. The only thing that she is sure of right now is that she wants him, and she does not want to wait anymore to have him.</p><p>But he is patient as he takes care of her, taking his time to make sure that she is ready, and she knows better than to try whining or protesting, no matter how much she may want to beg him for more. He is definitely not the type to give into that kind of behavior, definitely the sort to see things through to the end, the way that he knows to do them. He really is reliable, almost like a goo big brother, but Sakura can list a million reasons why he is completely different from her <em>own</em> big brother.</p><p>“How is it?” he asks, after he has been quiet for a moment longer, just listen to her little whimpers. “Do you think you’re ready for more now?”</p><p>Of course she is; she has been ready for more for so long now that it is hard not to whine as she gasps out, “Yes, please.” It is hard not to beg him, hard not to plead with him to not change his mind. Sakura is so desperate for him that she does not know how to express it, which is probably a good thing, because she is not sure how he would react if she really lost herself to lust like that. It is better that she simply tell him that she wants him, and let him continue to take control of things.</p><p>He turns her around so that she can face him, straddling her lap, and his face is every bit as serious as she expected it to be. Sakura bites her lip as Doumeki keeps his hands steady on her hips, gently pulling her down, until she starts to feel the tip of his cock pushing inside of her, slowly penetrating her. It is everything that she could have wanted, and they are only just getting started, her breath coming out in short and needy gasps.</p><p>“There we go,” he says, for the second time, as he finishes fitting himself inside of her. “That’s good, right? Not too much?” She loves the sound of his voice so much.</p><p>“Really good,” she agrees, surprised that she can use <em>her</em> voice at all.</p><p>And while the two of them are figuring things out, Syaoran is doing his best to use his mouth to please Watanuki, and his best proves to be more than good enough. Watanuki can barely contain himself at all, whimpering and whining as he is pushed closer to his limits. At this point, he is not even able to concern himself with what the other two are doing, too distracted by the boy who takes good care of him. He can hardly wait until he has the chance to take control for a bit, and show Syaoran what he can do, but for right now, he can barely hold things together at all, until finally, he can’t hold back anymore.</p><p>With a needy groan, he comes, and though he does try to pull back, Syaoran does not allow him to, making it clear that he wants to swallow as Watanuki comes down his throat. He remains still until Watanuki is panting as he tries to catch his breath and recover, and only then does he pull back, not quite able to make eye contact or look up, and instead, he looks somewhere off to the side, once again blushing furiously. Syaoran is not even aware of how cute he looks like this, or what effect that it has on his temporary partner.</p><p>“You want me to do something for you next, right?” he asks, but then corrects himself, reminding himself that he needs to be more in control. “Of course you do, I mean, you just did that for me, so…I actually have an idea, if that’s alright!” Syaoran does not look at him as he nods. Once he has nothing else to distract him, he reverts back to being just as shy as ever, making it clear enough that he can benefit from having someone take control for a little while. Maybe Watanuki should have been taking the lead from the start, but there is no use dwelling on it now, when he could be spending time making up for what he has not done so far.</p><p>Finding space to have the boy bend over, Watanuki gets behind him. He hopes that he can make such an adorable boy feel even half as good as he did, and now that he has finally found his footing, he hopes that he can maintain it, that he can be strong and reliable for Syaoran, able to take the lead just like his so-called friend was able to do with the girl. Not that he was paying attention or getting jealous, or anything like that, not when he does perfectly fine on his own!</p><p>Spreading Syaoran’s cheeks, he gets ready to go right into it, leaning forward, teasing him a bit as licks along the outside of his hole, until he has the younger boy squirming, sharp cries slipping past his lips. It seems like he is sensitive to even the slightest stimulation, which means that this might actually be easy. If it isn’t difficult to make him moan and writhe with pleasure, then that is exactly what Watanuki plans to do to him, eating his ass until he has Syaoran practically begging for more, if such a thing is even possible for a boy as shy as he is. Well, anything is possible!</p><p>As he starts working his tongue inside of Syaoran, Sakura is bouncing on Doumeki’s lap, having completely lost herself in the rush of pleasure. With her arms wrapped around him, she clings tight to him, moaning and crying out happily. His own moans are very quiet, but she can hear them when she is close like this, and she makes sure to listen, turned on by even the slightest noises that he makes. It seems like everything about him is enough to turn her on more than she can possibly withstand, and she is pushed closer and closer to her climax as he jerks his hips up into her.</p><p>His pace is nice and steady, but Sakura is not able to maintain it for long, not before she is bouncing wildly, taking things at her own pace as she chases her high, unable to hold back, while he is simply made to follow along with her, not seeming to mind much one way or another, his steady hands always right there on her hips, to make sure that he is holding her, that he is taking good care of her. Sakura loves the feeling of protection she gets from all of this.</p><p>While she is getting closer and closer to coming, Watanuki is dutiful at work, his tongue deep inside of Syaoran while he makes the younger boy whine and squirm for more, quickly giving into his desire so much so that he is not able to maintain the quiet brought on by his shyness. Even he is rendered completely helpless before pleasure like this, and so, Watanuki reaches around so that he can wrap a hand around the boy’s cock, wanting to do even more for him, to make him feel that much better.</p><p>It leaves Syaoran absolutely crying out as he is pushed closer to the edge. Both he and Sakura are barely holding on, while the older boys tend to them, making them both feel so amazing that they can hardly stand it. Though neither really understand how they ended up in a situation like this to begin with, neither can deny that they are glad this happened, and that they are glad to be able to play with Yuko’s friends like this.</p><p>It makes all of this feel more like a journey of sexual awakening for them, than whatever weird mess that it actually has been.</p><p>It is Sakura who comes first, between the two of them, and she comes with a sharp cry, losing herself completely in the pleasure, her voice breaking. Her partner holds her steady as she comes, giving a few more thrusts before allowing himself to join her in that, with another soft groan, his lips near her ear as she leans forward onto him, letting him support her completely as the two of them come together. Doumeki never lets go of her, making sure that she is secure from start to finish.</p><p>As the two of them take their time to catch their breath and recover, Syaoran is unable to keep holding out against his own pleasure, and it does not take very long for Watanuki to make him come for him, his moan coming out more like a whine as he finally succumbs. All four of them are left to catch their breath after this, still unsure just why this felt so urgent and important to do.</p><p>More likely than not, it will not be the first time any of them get swept up into this kind of mischief. That just seems like the sort of life that Sakura and Syaoran have walked into, ever since they pinpointed the source of the curse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>